Harry comes back
by The dark lord's wife
Summary: Harry has an other chance to rewrite his story. he comes back to the beginning of Harry Potter and the philosophers stone and he desides to start all over again, to save all the people he has lost
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

I always wanted to know what could have been of my story if I went back and make things faster, and all the people that had perished in that war, never died, off course I could only save those who had died in my Hogwarts time, even if I wished to change my story I can't change it from the beginning, I wish I could save my parents but that is not possible I would create a paradox and I really don't want to mess up my future, I love Ginny, she is my family now, both of us are trying to get pregnant, we are now living in peaceful times I'm now twenty, two years have passed since I killed Voldemort, and three since Hermione, Ron and I left to our Horocrux quest, our friendship has been stronger since those days, we are now a family, I wish Sirius, Remus and Tonks were alive just as Fred, they are the ones that hurt the most, I can't help but feel sad, I wish I could bring them back, Tonks and Remus for Teddy more than for me, he is only two and he doesn't know his parents faces, I know how it feels to grow up alone, no parents there to spoil you, but he has me and Andromeda, that's more than I had and I will spoil this boy as I know Sirius and Remus would have spoiled me if they were my guardians since my parents death, and I will make this boy happy for the memories of the marauders (Pettigrew is shit, he doesn't count as a marauder since he became a death eater).

I now the head of the Aurors and godfather to Teddy Lupin, everyone in the ministry of magic knows my name, hell everyone in the magical world knows who I am and my story, thank you so much Rita Skeeter. Right now I'm in bed looking at the ceiling today is my day off, there is not much things to do, there is no one causing much trouble, just normal things, like under age magic, or someone making magic in front of a muggle, things Aurors in training can face alone, I'm rather bored, and this doesn't help my mind I going mad, every second I'm not busy my mind wonders to the past to Sirius and everyone that died it the second war, the families that were broken or destroyed and the people that were know like me orphans.

His mind started to get fuzzy, and not long after that, he had fallen sleep not noticing how a golden glow surrounded his body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry opened his eyes, he was in a small room, well if you could consider that a room, he had an odd feeling of déjà vu, then out of nowhere a familiar voice started to speak as knocked the door.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

It sounded just like out petunia

"Up!" she screeched. And then he heard her walking passed his door, harry stud up, maybe just maybe he could change things maybe he was given a chance to make a different future, he took a look around the little room it was just as he remembered, Dudleys old cloths were in the top o a shelf he got dressed they were far too big for him

"are you up yet?" his aunt asked, he opened the door, she looked younger that what he remembered, but her face had the same look as always the look that said 'freak'

"I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy's Birthday "

Ha! He was back to Dudley's birthday he could change every single thing he had been through make less people suffer he could do things much faster.

Harry walked to the kitchen, it hadn't changed at all, all those years he had lived in that house and it had never changed, harry had no problem cooking he had learned how to with magic and it was too easy, but here he had no wand and he was still trying to make wandless magic , his wandless magic wasn't so bad it just needed more practice, he could levitate things just like in his first Hogwarts year but he wasn't good enough to cook and do other things that required more power. His fat uncle and cousin entered the room,

"Comb your hair!" his uncle barked, didn't he knew already harry was the spitting image of his father and if you knew the potters you knew that their hair was unmanageable.

Harry hadn't made dinner for a long time without magic, but he still remembered how to prepare bacon, he put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which had no much room in it with all Dudley's presents. Dudley meanwhile was counting his present. His face fell.

"Thirty six" he said, looking up at his mother and father."That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under big one from mommy and daddy."

Harry was doing his best not to laugh he remembered how Dudley used to pretend to cry when he wanted something, but that was before he learned that he could only ask for what he wanted and his parents would give it without question.

Harry couldn't stop himself from speaking; it was hard to remember he was no longer twenty and had no wand with him

"Blimey! Dudley there's no needing of a tantrum you are a big boy just tell them without the fake tears what you want" Harry put a hand on his mouth when he saw Vernon's purple face

"How dare you" Vernon screamed, harry sensing trouble put his Auror face, he had learned that face in training , it was a expressionless face, the type of face that makes you freeze with fear of what that person may do.

Petunia sensing problems said, we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today popkin. How's that, darling? Two more presents. Is that all right"

Dudley looked like he was thinking "so I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his moneys worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" he ruffled Dudleys hair.

At that moment the telephone rang, harry stud up and ran for the phone he knew who was calling and he couldn't let aunt petunia answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Harry! How are you? Mrs. Figg was a squib, harry learned that when he was in fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Good thank you"

"Is your aunt or uncle there?"

"Yes, is anything wrong?" of course harry knew what had happened

"Yes honey I broke my leg with one of the cats so I can't take you today"

"Mrs. Figg I can go with you to st. Mungo's, the healers will fix it in no time, but please let me go there" there was silence in the other line

"Sure sure honey I'll wait for you here" she sounded rather shocked.

"Ok! See you later Mrs. Figg."

"Who was it" Vernon barked

"Mrs. Figg"

"What did she want?" asked petunia worried that the woman couldn't take the boy today.

"Nothin' just that she's waiting for me"

"Ok right,"

Just then the doorbell rang –"Oh, good lord they're here! Said aunt petunia! She opened the door Dudley's best friend Piers Polkinss, walked in with his mother.

Half an hour later they were in front of Mrs. Figg's house where harry was left, in the moment harry was out of the car the Dursleys and piers left, harry walked to Mrs. Figg's door and knocked three times he heard some footsteps, how could Mrs. Figg walk when she had a broken leg, harry couldn't wander any more when he saw who was opening that door.

"Dumbledore" harry couldn't help, he hadn't seen the man since his sixth year and he had missed him so bad all those years.

"hello harry" Albus' eyes had that twinkle in them the one that showed he was doing legimensy on you, but this wouldn't work with harry, he had learned oclumensy when he was nineteen, Hermione could be a little pushy with some things and oclumensy was one of those things. "Come in" harry followed Dumbledore to the living room where he expected to see Mrs. Figg who was nowhere to be seen.

"Professor where's Mrs. Figg I thought we were going to st. Mungo's because of her leg"

"No harry, she had to go to a hospital"

"Why? Is it because she's a squib?

"Yes, but May I ask how do you know all this things?"

"You see professor the thing is that I came back from the future and I don't know how, but I'm here and I want to make things faster than the last time, so a lot of lives including yours can be saved"

"I see" he said with a doubtful voice"

"Professor, if you want some prove I can let you use legimensy on me" Dumbledor looked shocked "go ahead" " or if you don't think that it is reliable we can use veritaserum"

Dumbledor smiled and pulled out a bottle of veritaserum, and then took his wand and pointed at harry, "accio antidote" nothing came for harry, so he gave the little bottle to the boy who drank it willingly

"What's your full name?"

"Harry James potter"

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes"

"How old are you in your time"

"Twenty"

"What do you do as a living?"

"I'm head Auror"

"Why"

"I defeated Voldemort twice in my life and I was the best for the position"

Dumbledor took the antidote from his cloak and hand it to harry who drank it fast

"So it is true, you are from the future so you probably know the magic you needed to learn in school already"

Harry smiled "yes" Dumbledor took his wand out and gave it to harry who looked shocked,

"Show me some magic"

"But sir, this is the elder wand, anybody can do magic with it"

"Dumbledor looked amazed "how do you know that"

"I found out in my seventh year"

"Did I tell you?"

"No, you died when I was in sixth year"

"Oh I see who was headmaster"

"Professor Snape, but I really didn't go to Hogwarts in my seventh year I went for a Horocrux haunt"

"So you still need to do seventh year don't you harry" 'oh no, no, no please no'

"Yes"

"So you'll have to go to Hogwarts for your seventh year, so that means I'll see you in Hogwarts this year"

"Ok, but professor can you take me to Diagon alley I really need my wand, I feel so hope less without it"

Dumbledor chuckled, "yes harry, but you have to know you can't perform under age magic" harry snorted

"I know it better than anyone, but I'm technically twenty so it doesn't count "harry smiled

Dumbledor smiled, and offered his arm to harry who took it immediately, again harry found himself being sucked but he was used to that feeling.

Dumbledor apparated harry to Diagon alley, harry walked to the wizard bank the large white building, but then he remembered and turned to professor Dumbledor

"sir do you have my key?" the man nodded and started to search the pockets in his cloak then took a little key and handed it to harry.

Harry walked past the threat for thief; he was no longer afraid, he had robbed the bank with his two best friends and he left without a scratch, he walked to one of the goblins and said.

"I'll like to go to my vault"

"Yes Mr.…?"

"Harry Potter"

"And Mr. Potter has his key"

"Yes" harry handed the key, the goblin looked at it and then went to call another goblin

"This is griphook he will lead you to your vault"

"follow me" griphook said, harry didn't like goblins they thought the owned everything that was goblin made even if they sold the item and this particular goblin had betrayed harry and his friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was out of Gringotts with a Pounch full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, Dumbledore had left harry alone because now he knew harry was more than capable to fend for himself, harry walked to Ollivanders and the feeling of magic around him was strong as ever, he couldn't help but smile when the familiar man came from behind the counter his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop

"Ah yes" said Ollivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter" harry smiled he remembered the first time he walk into this shop.

"Sorry Mr. Ollivander but I think I know what I'm looking for" the man raise an eyebrow

"And what are you looking for young man?"

"I need a right arm, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple wand."

"Yes, one moment" Mr. Ollivander went to the shelves and came back with a box, he opened it harry smiled he knew his wand harry took it and he felt the warmth in his fingers that came every time he touched his wand, he waved his wand and his patronus appeared, Ollivander gasped. Harry took seven galleons from the Pounch and gave them to Ollivander and he left the shop.

He went to quality quidditch supplies, and there in front of him was the nimbus 2000. He remembered how he got his first broom, and the feeling of freedom that overwhelmed him every time he flew. Harry bought the broom and a golden snitch just to practice a little, he was going to bring his broom to school he was harry freaking potter no one could stop him. Even if the rules said that first years couldn't bring their own brooms, and technically he wasn't a first year.

He was about to leave when he remembered his snowy owl, he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Hedwig.

"You know that I missed you so much, and thank you because you took a killing curse for me, I love you so much Hedwig." Harry whispered to his snowy owl that looked at him with knowing eyes.

Harry apparated in the Dursleys house, he was heading upstairs when he remembered that he didn't have a room yet, so he went to the cupboard under the stairs and waved his wand,

"Distendere" and the cupboard under the stairs grew large, harry had expanded the cupboard making it a normal size room, but he knew that if the Dursleys found out they were going to kill him so he simply put anti muggle wards so they couldn't see the entire room.

Harry heard the car arriving and he remembered that he was supposed to be at Mrs. Figgs so he apparated in her house, the old lady was sitting in the couch, her leg had a huge cast, harry shook his head, the ministry of magic after voldemorts death was so much better, squibs could go to st. Mungo's and healers could help them, but right now it seemed like squibs needed to go to muggle hospitals it wasn't right. Mrs. Figg looked at harry and jumped

"Harry how did you get here?"

"Apparated"

"At such a young age" harry nodded

"So are you going to wait for the Dursleys here or you want to go somewhere" harry thought it would be good to wait for the Dursleys there but he wanted some candy, he wanted some licorice wands since Honeydukes had stop producing them.

"Can we go to Honeydukes?"

"Sure" she smiled at him and headed to the fire place

"Mrs. Figg why don't we apparated, I'm not too fond of floo powder"

"Ok but you have to know that I can't walk with this cast"

"but why don't we go to st. Mungo's the healers will fix it In seconds, yes that's what we are going to do lets go to st. Mungo's" harry took Mrs. Figgs hand and apparated her in front of the building in which st. Mungo's was hidden, the Mrs. Figg looked sick, once in the healers came running towards them one took Mrs. Figgs hand and waved her wand levitating the old lady and guiding her to a room in there they gave the lady a bunch of papers to fill, and then a male healer came with a potion and gave it to her who drank it fast and made a face, the potions to repair broken bones tasted horrible harry had tasted it a lot of times and every time he felt like in seconds the healers took away the cast and said Mrs. Figg was ready to go

"see it only took us some minutes" the lady smiled at him and then took his hand, harry apparated them in Honeydukes he bought tons of licorice wands three boxes of Barite Botts all flavor beans and two chocolate frogs and for Mrs. Fig he bought a bag of pumpkin pasties.

"We should get going the Dursleys must be arriving soon" harry nodded to Mrs. Fig and took her hand, and apparated in her house. The boy sat in the couch but Mrs. Figg went to the kitchen and when she came back she had two butterbeers in her hand and she handed one to harry who smiled at her and drank. There's nothing better than butterbeer is sweet and gives you a warm feeling but is not so overwhelming as the fire whisky they sat in silence harry started to think what he needed to do he needed to get the horocruxes and get Sirius out of Azkaban, but he had to repeat his entire Hogwarts years because he wanted his friends back and he knew that if he just went to the seventh year nothing would be the same.

But what harry didn't know is that he wasn't the only one who was back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up he had the weirdest dream ever, he was back at the Dursleys and he was about to be eleven. That was weird. he opened his eyes and found himself in the cupboard under the stairs it hadn't been a dream it was real and all the things he had done were there, his broomstick, Hedwig who was going mad from being trapped in that cage, his wand and snitch were there beside his bed, he smiled it couldn't be bad he could save a lot of lives if this worked, but he missed Ginny, and Hermione, and Ron but he knew he was going to see them soon because in a moth the Hogwarts express will be there waiting for to go to hogsmade station like it had done every year , but his friends wouldn't know who he was.

Harry sighed he had to take this opportunity there was no known way back and he would like to see Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, EVEN Snape and Alastor, harry got dressed and left his cupboard he knew just how to make this days bearable, he needed the Dursleys to leave him at Mrs. Figgs so he could leave, and go somewhere else, like hogsmade, or the beach or the leaky cauldron, he could even take the old lady and walk in Diagon Alley, but he wanted to fly in his broomstick and let Hedwig fly because the owl was really mad at him for keeping her locked up.

The days went by with harry using the 'confundus' charm on the Dursleys so they would get him to stay with Mrs. Figg who was more than happy to receive him and accompany him where ever he wanted to go, but his letter hadn't arrived yet if he remembered the first year books and other requirements he would have already bought them but that was nine years ago and he didn't remember quite well.

The Dursleys still believed he was going to Stonewall High, and harry only smiled at them every time they mentioned it, that worked quite well because the Dursleys stopped mentioning that after a while.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figgs, who let harry fly in the backyard with his broom.

That evening Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later in life.

Uncle Vernon and aunt petunia were saying who that moment was the proudest in their lives, and harry just smiled because next they was going to be the day in which his first Hogwarts letter would arrive.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. At that moment Harry remembered that, that smelly thing was supposed to be his stonewall uniform.

He sat down at the table, Dudley and Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from the dyeing cloths in the metallic tub. Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail Dudley," said Vernon from behind his paper. Harry almost choked but then he remembered what usually came next.

"Make harry get it."

"Get the mail, harry" harry stud up and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard form Vernon's sister Marge, a brown envelope, probably a bill and the Hogwarts letter for harry, who this time wouldn't be that stupid to take the letter to the dining room, so he hid his letter on one of his pockets and took the other two to where the Dursleys were.

After everyone finished eating harry stud up, but he wasn't able to leave easily because aunt petunia made him wash the dishes, after he finished that he went to his cupboard and closed the door, after he was safe inside he pulled out his letter and read

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry smiled at the coat of arms of Hogwarts; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

The letter said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc. Chf. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1; we await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second part of the letter said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First- year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert waffling

A beginners' guide to transfiguration by emetic switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi by phyllida spore

Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jugger

Fantastic beasts and where to find them by newt Scamander

The dark forces: a guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand cauldron (pewter size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMAINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

And to Harrys surprise there was another parchment of paper inside the envelope

Dear Harry

I have been thinking about you already doing the Hogwarts education but, I'm afraid that you'll have to repeat it all because, we don't want anyone else finding out about you. Hopefully you'll enjoy the extra time at school. You won't be receiving a visit from a professor, because you already know the procedure, and where to find your materials.

Sincerely A. Dumbledore

There in the bottom of the envelope was the train ticket to the Hogwarts express, in the platform 9 and 3/4

Harry smiled he had planned to do just that. He left the cupboard and went to the living room, where Vernon and Dudley were watching TV.

"Ahem! Uncle Vernon I need to go to London sometime this month and then go back on September the first."

"What?"

"Yes I need to go and purchase the materials for my school year"

"You already have the materials for stonewall high"

"I didn't mean stonewall high, I mean the school in which my parents and other relatives went to study" Vernon face was purple.

"Dudley goes to your room, PETUNIA!" Dudley looked confused and aunt petunia came running into the room, Dudley didn't seem to be keen to move, so Vernon pulled him by the collar and left him outside in the hall, closing the door on the boy's face.

"What's going on Vernon?" asked aunt petunia

"The boy knows"  
"knows what?

"About his weirdness!" he sounded desperate

"But how?"

Vernon took harry by his shoulders "how do you know?"  
"I've always known" harry smiled mischievously

"Even if you know we won't pay for you to go to any freak school" said petunia

"I don't need you to pay I can afford it without you, you know forget it I can get to London on my own."

"I won't have a freak in my house!"

"Then I'll leave!" Vernon smiled he hadn't heard such good news in a long time

"You can't "said petunia to Harry's surprise

"They told me you had to stay"

"Well it doesn't apply anymore because know I'm more than capable to fend for myself"

"harry went to his cupboard and took out his trunk and simply waved his wand and said "PAK" all his things instantly went into the trunk except for Hedwig`s cage and his broom he took the cage and put it under his arm, he didn't have to stand this things, he had endured the Dursleys for seventeen years and he wasn't planning to endure them another seven, and with that hand took his broom and his wand, and with the other he took the trunk and then apparated in Mrs. Figgs house.

The old lady was sitting on the couch looking at the TV. And when she heard harry apparate she jumped, and put her hand in her heart.

"I swear boy one day you are going to give me a heart attack" she looked at him and then she noticed the boys trunks. "What happened?"

"I left the Dursleys I couldn't stand them anymore, Mrs. Figg I have to leave again, but can I leave my trunks in here, while I do some arrangements?"

"Sure boy" and she smiled but in her eyes harry could see her worry.

"thanks, and don't worry I'll be fine" he then strode to the fire place and took some floo powder that was on top of it he put some in the fire and went inside and then said clearly:

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, headmaster's office"


End file.
